starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boonta/Leyendas
Boonta, anteriormente conocido como Ko Vari, era un planeta que había sido colonizado por los Hutts. Estaba ubicado al otro lado de Annoo, frente a Ingo, y era el cuarto de los siete planetas del sistema Dernatine de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Descripción El planeta Boonta estaba orbitado por un depósito de chatarra que servía de cementerio para las naves estelares. Una planta de suministros de fontanería estaba ubicada en el extremo sur de los tres continentes. Historia Anteriormente conocido como Ko Vari, los Hutts establecieron su control durante la era Pre-República. Entre el 25.120 y el 25.096 ABY, el planeta fue anexado al Imperio de Xim cuando él expandió sus fronteras desde el Reino de Cron. Ko Vari tenía una población próspera hasta que fue diezmada primero por Xim el Déspota y más tarde por la Flota Ligera de la Armada de la República durante la Gran Guerra Sith. El planeta nunca se recuperó completamente de estas catástrofes. thumb|left|150px|El estadio de la Carrera de Deslizadores de Boonta Entendiendo que los Humanos no podían participar en las carreras de pods de Tatooine, Yenchara el Hutt del Kajidic Desilijic vio la oportunidad para aumentar las ganancias de Boonta Eve al establecer la Carrera de Deslizadores de Boonta en Ko Vari. De acuerdo con los Hutts, las vainas de carreras se nombraron en honor a las celebraciones de Ko Vari celebradas por Boonta el Hutt cada año después de recapturar el planeta. Los prisioneros Tioneses eran elegidos para correr, pero todos los que perdieran serie ejecutados. El planeta se renombró a Boonta en honor al héroe Boonta del Hutt, que dirigió las tropas que derrotaron a Xim el Déspota. En el 3.963 ABY, durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, después de conquistar con éxito Dennogra, los Mandalorianos invadieron Boonta y ganaron la batalla. El aumento de las ganancias de la Carrera continuaría ayudando a la economía del planeta en las décadas previas a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El establecimiento de la Carrera de Deslizadores de Boonta atrajo a colonos Humanos y condujo a otros deportes extremos, como la Competición Orbital anual de salto de Zed'hoffa sobre las Fosas Vivientes. Años más tarde, durante el Periodo Imperial, Jord Dusat, Kea Moll y Thall Joben de Ingo, ganaron la Carrera de Deslizadores de Boonta con la "Bruja Blanca", a pesar de la oposición de la Pandilla Fromm y de Boba Fett, quien Sise Fromm había contratado para matar a los jóvenes corredores. El planeta fue conquistado más tarde por los yuuzhan vong. Para el 44 DBY, el planeta albergaba un puesto de relevo para la Armada Sith de la Tribu Perdida de los Sith. La aprendiz Sith Vestara Khai trasmitió un mensaje a Boonta desde un puesto público de Hilo-S sobre la luna Pydyr, revelando que ella y los Jedi Luke y Ben Skywalker habían rastreado a Abeloth hasta la luna. Detrás de escena El término Boonta se usa erróneamente para nombrar a la región de Bootana Hutta en el libro Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook (p.350). Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''The White Witch'' * *''A Race to the Finish'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempest'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank *Thorn Drumheller in the Databank *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * }} Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Imperio de Xim